Menunggu Kagami
by Retatsu Namikaze
Summary: Empat tahun Kuroko menunggu Kagami sampai vanilla shake-nya bulukan... coret! Ini bukan fict humor. Tapi, yah, Kuroko memang menunggu Kagami. Ia tidak akan pulang sampai Kagami yang membawanya pulang. / Oct 11th is Kagakuro Day!


**A/N:** October 11th 2013... Happy Kagakuro Day everyone~! *tebar confetti*

**Warning:** Garing-nyess, typo(s), e-te-ce.

**Read and Review, please?**

**.**

**Menunggu Kagami**

**By Retatsu Namikaze**

**Kuroko no Basuke and Characters (Kuroko T./Kagami T.) © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Cover © bukan punyaku =_=)b**

**.**

* * *

'Bzz… bzz… bzz…'

'Bzz… bzz… bzz…'

Dalam keheningan ruangan yang menulikan telinga, ponsel lipat di tepi meja itu terus bergetar. Nyaris terjatuh kalau saja tangan si pemilik tidak segera menangkapnya. Ia memindahkan ponsel ke dekat wajah. Dan tanpa perlu membuka mata, dibukanya _flip_ ponsel, lantas ditekannya tombol _power_ untuk mematikan alarm yang tak berhenti berdering sejak lima belas menit lalu.

Kamar itu redup. Hanya lampu belajar yang ia biarkan terus menyala sementara gorden menutup jendela rapat tanpa celah, sama sekali tak memperkenankan seberkas cahaya pun menyelinap masuk. Selimut di kasurnya belum disingkap meski sudah terlihat ada jejak kerutan bekas ditiduri. Dan di atasnya tergolek sebuah jaket tebal bersama _sweater_ berkerah yang masih dipasangi kawat penggantung, juga sebuah syal rajut hangat yang sesaat sebelumnya merosot turun dan kini tergeletak di kaki tempat tidur.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengerang pelan. Dia memposisikan kembali tangannya di bawah kepala. Membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin agar bisa kembali menjangkau alam mimpi. Tapi niatnya diurungkan. Secara mendadak ia mengangkat kepala, meraih kembali ponselnya.

Sembari mengucek mata, Kuroko mengintip pada layar telepon genggam, melihat pada _wallpaper_ yang terpasang di sana.

Ada dua orang pemuda berdiri bersisian di depan gerbang sekolah. Berdiam diri di bawah guyuran kelopak sakura yang lebat. Satu pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengacungkan sebuah gulungan kertas berpita dengan girang sambil mengacak rambut kawannya. Sementara pemuda lain yang tak bukan adalah si pemilik ponsel itu sedikit tersinggung kerena diperlakukan seperti 'orang pendek'. Itu yang tampak di foto. Tapi si pendek di sana sebenarnya juga tengah berbahagia. Dalam hati ia pun ikut tertawa puas atas hasil manis yang diperolehnya... kelulusan.

Kuroko menghela napas. Dia tersenyum sebelum menaruh ponselnya dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi mendorong kursi ke belakang untuk pergi berganti pakaian.

Dengan perlahan, ia menaikkan ritsleting jaket hitam, melilitkan syal panjang di leher. Sekali lagi ia memastikan jam masih menunjukkan angka yang memungkinkan baginya untuk bisa tiba di tempat tujuan tepat waktu. Kalau tidak, percuma saja ia merelakan tulang-tulangnya remuk karena tidur meringkuk tak nyaman demi bisa terbangun saat alarm berbunyi.

Kuroko menyimpul tali sepatu kavasnya kuat-kuat, mengetukkan ujungnya pada ubin lantai, baru kemudian keluar dari kediamannya.

Jalanan sungguh lengang. Bahkan anjing pun malas berkeliaran dan melolong. Udara yang menembus sampai ke dalam kulit membuatnya berkali-kali harus merapatkan jaket dan berkali-kali pula menahan rasa tak nyaman dari hidungnya yang tersumbat dan memerah karena tak berhenti bersin. Tapi ia tetap melangkahkan kaki mantap. Menjejaki aspal dan melewati lampu demi lampu jalan yang penuh dikerubungi serangga terbang.

Setelah melalui tikungan-tikungan gelap, akhirnya sampai jugalah ia di satu jalan raya. Suasana di sana lebih benderang ditemani lampu sorot papan reklame, lampu neon di depan toko-toko yang tutup, dan lampu lalu lintas yang tetap berkedip menjalankan tugas meski di jalanan besar itu pun masih belum tampak ada kehidupan.

Si pemuda bersurai biru langit menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam syal dan kerah jaket saat melintasi _zebra cross_. Ia berjalan sesaat di trotoar, lantas kembali menyusuri jalan satu arah yang sunyi senyap. Hembusan angin semakin menusuk, membuat tangannya perlahan mulai menggigil dan bibirnya menjadi kering. Tapi matanya tetap menatap lurus, selurus punggungnya yang berjalan tegap menembus dingin di awal hari.

Jalan besar lain ia temui. Kali ini dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langitnya yang berkeliling memagari beserta kedap-kedip lampu indikator pada tiang penangkal petir yang menggantikan kelip bintang di balik awan kelabu. Kuroko terus berjalan sambil sesekali mengintip jam di layar ponsel.

"Masih ada waktu," gumamnya. Ia lalu berhenti di depan mesin minuman. Sedikit bimbang menentukan kopi mana yang akan dituang ke dalam gelas kartonnya. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa telunjuk itu menekan tombol _vanilla_ _latte_. Sayang, tak tersedia _vanilla_ _shake_ di sana.

Beranjak dari mesin minuman, Kuroko melangkah turun menuju eskalator. Mencari bangku yang nyaman untuk menghangatkan diri.

Jarum panjang pada jam dinding besar itu telah berjalan hampir setengah putaran. Dan yang bisa dia lakukan setelah membuang gelas kosongnya hanya duduk diam menanti gerbong kereta yang akan tiba dan berhenti. Selama apa pun, Kuroko pasti tetap menunggu...

...sampai orang itu secara gamblang ia lihat berdiri di hadapannya.

'_...Shinjuku, Shinjuku, pemberhentian selanjutnya Akihabara...'_

Kuroko mengerutkan alis, membuka matanya perlahan. Satu lagi kereta yang berhenti. Tapi kereta itu sepi. Ketika pintu gerbong terbuka, ia hanya menemui seorang pria dewasa bersetelan kantor yang menjinjing tas hitam, berlari kecil hendak berganti kereta. Lalu seorang pria yang berpakaian olahraga. Dan terakhir wanita yang rambutnya dicat pirang.

Dia berkedip sekali lalu kembali menunduk. Kedua kakinya ia rapatkan sementara tangannya berpangku di dada, memeluk tubuhnya yang kian gemetar.

'_...JR Line, Odakyu Line, Keiou Line...'_

Operator stasiun tetap memberi panduan kepada para penumpang—meski memang tak terlihat kehadiran penumpang di sana. Hanya ada Kuroko seorang diri. Duduk meringkuk di ujung bangku kayu bercat putih.

"Kau belum sarapan, kan?"

"Belum. Mungkin aku akan beli sesuatu di _konbini_ nanti. Ah~ perutku bunyi lagi, ini memalukan."

"Hahaha..."

Berpaling dari dua pelajar putri yang berjalan beriringan menuju eskalator, Kuroko merogoh ponsel di saku jaket. Kereta yang baru tiba tadi pun kosong.

'Apa dia masih belum sampai?' batinnya cemas.

Kuroko tidak jadi menekan tombol _send_ untuk mengirim sebuah pesan singkat. Ia justru tanpa sengaja malah terhanyut membaca ulang pesan yang dikirim dan diterimanya beberapa jam lalu.

_(-) Aku sedang mampir di toko olahraga. Mau kubelikan _jersey _sekalian__? __:-)__ [02.58 p.m.]_

_(o) Tidak usah. [03.18 p.m.]_

_(-) Ah, sayang sekali, padahal ada yang warna biru muda. Serius nih tidak mau? [03.20 p.m.]_

_(o) Kan kubilang tidak usah. [03.24 p.m.]_

_(-) Oke tidak jadi kubelikan! Kalau begitu kau ingin apa? Makanan? Burger ala Amerika__, mungkin__? __XD __[03.26 p.m.]_

_(o) Tidak perlu repot-repot. [03.30 p.m.]_

_(-) Oi, Kuroko, kau jangan sungkan begitu! Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan! [03.31 p.m.]_

_(o) Aku akan menjemput__mu__. [03.33 p.m.]_

_(-) Sama sekali tidak boleh! Kau tidur saja, aku juga pasti akan mengunjungi rumahmu, kok. Rumah barumu itu! Hahaha [03.35 p.m.]_

_(o) Tapi aku mau menjemputmu. [03.36 p.m.]_

_(-) Keras kepala! Kalau kau menjemputku aku tidak akan datang! [03.38 p.m.]_

_(o) Oh ya? [03.41 p.m.]_

_(-) Sungguh! __[03.43 p.m.]_

_(o) Tapi aku yakin kau pasti tetap datang. __[03.4__6__ p.m.]_

_(-) Kau ini__!__ [03.4__8__ p.m.]_

_(-) Hei, kau __tetap dingin seperti dulu ya. Bahkan ketika menulis email pun... __:'( __[03.4__8__ p.m.]_

_(o) Aku kenapa__? __[03.__50__ p.m.]_

_(-) __Bagaimana kalau s__esekali __gunakan__ satu-dua karakter ekspresi__?__ Kau tahu, dengan begitu orang yang __membaca p__esanmu__ pasti terhibur. Setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana suasana hatimu. [03.__5__3 p.m.]_

_(o) Aku kan tidak kekanakkan sepertimu. __[03.__54__ p.m.]_

_(-) Oi, Pendek! __[03.__55__ p.m.]_

_(-) Oh, aku tetap melarangmu untuk datang menjemput. __Ingat itu! __[03.__55__ p.m.]_

_(o) Aku tetap akan datang menunggumu di stasiun__, Jelek__. ^_^ [03.__58__ p.m.]_

Jeda beberapa menit.

_(-) Hati-hati. __[0__4.10 __p.m.]_

Kuroko menghempaskan kepala pada sandaran bangku sementara kedua tangannya tetap menggenggam ponsel. Ia menghembuskan napas keras-keras, mengepulkan kabut tipis dari mulutnya.

Matanya enggan berkedip. Kuroko terpaku melihat papan-papan _schedule_ yang menggantung berurutan di langit-langit stasiun. Ingatannya sedang mengembara. Mengingat kembali kejadian saat dirinya berdiri di tempat yang sama, mengantarkan kereta yang lalu menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Sejujurnya, debaran jantung di dalam dadanya makin tak karuan. Membayangkan wajahnya yang sekarang saja sudah membuat lututnya lemas dan dadanya panas. Ia sedikit takut. Takut air matanya tak dapat ia kuasai sehingga meluncur bebas ketika ia berhadapan dengan orang itu.

Kuroko menunduk lagi pada telepon genggamnya.

"..._Ne_, seperti apa rupamu sekarang?" tanyanya pada foto di layar ponsel.

Udara berhembus dari lorong-lorong peron, makin menghujam tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Karena kereta yang dinantinya masih tak kunjung datang, Kuroko lalu memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil terpejam. Mencoba masuk lagi ke dalam alam mimpinya.

Sinar matahari menyembul dari balik cakrawala. Meneruskan berkas cahayanya sampai menghantam permukaan gumpalan-gumpalan awan bagai permen kapas yang menggelayut di atasnya. Lalu terpantul kembali pada bulir-bulir embun yang menggantung di ranting-ranting kering.

Suara kicauan burung menggaung di sepanjang lorong peron. Bunyi klakson kereta yang menggelegar panjang menyusul kemudian, bersamaan dengan nyaring decit rem kereta. Di stasiun, alunan bel berdentang mendahului suara operator yang kembali memberi arahan. Memberitahu jurusan kereta yang akan segera tiba dan mengingatkan para penumpang yang kini tampak berdesakkan untuk berdiri di belakang garis aman. Kereta itu pun berhenti. Pintu-pintu gerbong terbuka otomatis, menurunkan lalu menaikkan penumpang baru.

Riuh suara orang bercakap, bunyi sol-sol sepatu yang beradu dengan ubin, dan deringan telepon para penumpang yang berseliweran tetap tak menginterupsi seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk bersandar pada pilar ruang tunggu stasiun. Ia masih menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya ke dalam syal. Terpejam, mendengkur pelan. Lalu alisnya mengernyit ketika merasakan getaran di saku celana. Ia merogoh kantong dan meraih ponselnya.

Angka digital yang menunjukkan pukul 07:15 di layar berkedip. Ia lalu tersadar sepenuhnya dan menolehkan kepala ke kanan-kiri mengamati keadaan di sekeliling.

Kuroko beranjak dari kursi. Ia mengamati lautan manusia yang berlalu-lalang di dekatnya. Melongokkan kepala mencari sesosok pemuda yang selama tiga jam lebih telah ia nanti.

Bunyi peluit panjang menandakan kereta kembali melaju. Kuroko tergopoh menghampiri rangkaian gerbong itu dan berlari kecil mengejarnya. Ia coba menemukan sosok si pemuda di dalam sana, namun hasilnya nihil. Dengan helaan napas kecewa dia kembali ke bangkunya.

Kuroko menghempaskan badan dan terduduk lesu, menunduk mengamati ubin lantai yang putih bersih. Ia putus asa. Kalau menurut jadwal, dia seharusnya tiba pagi ini. Tapi sampai ia sudah bosan duduk diam pun orang itu masih tak tampak batang hidungnya. Lima belas menit lagi ia sungguh akan menyerah dan berbalik pulang...

...ah, tidak. Kuroko merapatkan jaket. Ia tetap tidak akan pulang. Tidak sampai ia bertemu dengannya.

.

.

"...Kuroko?"

"Hng." Kuroko menengadah lesu... lalu tertegun menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Pemuda tinggi itu mengenakan jaket-hoodie tebal dengan bulu-bulu coklat di sisi ujungnya. Ransel hitam tersampir di pundak kanan sementara tangan kirinya yang bebas menjinjing tas kertas biru muda yang menggembung. Gayanya sederhana, mengenakan kaos hitam yang terlihat menyembul dari balik jaket, celana jeans pudar, dan sepatu basket merah. _Headphone_ hitam menggantung di leher jenjangnya, sementara sebuah cincin perunggu terkalung menggunakan rantai perak. Ia masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali diingatnya; rambut yang mencolok, mata yang tajam, dan jangan lupakan alisnya yang lucu.

Kuroko memberikan seulas senyum. Dan pemuda yang masih terengah itu membalasnya dengan sebuah dengusan.

"Kau benar-benar datang ya? Keras kepala!"

* * *

Kagami Taiga duduk di atas kursi putar di depan meja bar. Ujung kakinya mengetuk-ketuk lantai pelan mengiringi alunan musik yang didengarnya, sementara tangan kirinya menyangga kepala dan sebelah tangan yang lain sibuk mengetik pesan.

"Anggur putih?" Seorang bartender wanita menghampiri dari balik meja.

Kagami melepaskan _headphone_nya. "Kenapa?"

"Barangkali kau mau mencoba Chambertin?" Tanyanya sambil menukikkan alis genit.

"Kalau kau punya Cocktail aku pesan satu."

"Segera datang."

Kagami tersenyum sekadarnya menanggapi kedipan nakal dari si gadis. "Ah, rasanya aku trauma dengan 'gadis pirang'." Ia sedikit menggumam sebelum kembali pada kegiatannya.

_(-) __Aku akan menjemput__mu__. [03.33 p.m.]_

Kagami mengernyit membaca pesan singkat yang baru ia terima. "Huh? Yang benar saja."

_(o) Sama sekali tidak boleh! Kau tidur saja, aku juga pasti akan mengunjungi rumahmu, kok. Rumah barumu itu! Hahaha [03.35 p.m.]_

_(-) __Tapi aku mau menjemputmu. [03.36 p.m.]_

_(o) Keras kepala! Kalau kau menjemputku aku tidak akan datang! [03.38 p.m.]_

_(-) __Oh ya? [03.41 p.m.]_

"Geez, kau ini! Keluar malam-malam? Kalau kau terjebak bahaya bagaimana, hah? Dasar bodoh!"

_(o) Sungguh! [03.43 p.m.]_

_(-) Tapi aku yakin kau pasti tetap datang. [03.46 p.m.]_

Kagami terdiam. Menatap dongkol pada layar ponsel. Dia merogoh kantong jeans, masih ada. Tiket pesawat masih ada di sana lengkap bersama buku paspornya.

"Sialan kau, Kuroko."

_(o) Kau ini! [03.4__8__ p.m.]_

Kagami tertegun memperhatikan barisan pesan dari kawan lamanya. Ia tersenyum kecut.

_(o) Hei, kau __tetap dingin seperti dulu ya. Bahkan ketika menulis email pun... __:'( __[03.4__8__ p.m.]_

_(-) Aku kenapa__? __[03.__50__ p.m.]_

_(o) Bagaimana kalau s__esekali __gunakan__ satu-dua karakter ekspresi__?__ Kau tahu, dengan begitu orang yang __membaca __pesanmu__ pasti terhibur. Setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana suasana hatimu. [03.__5__3 p.m.]_

_(-)__ Aku kan tidak kekanakkan sepertimu. __[03.__54__ p.m.]_

Mata Kagami otomatis membelalak membaca kalimat tersebut.

_(o) Oi, Pendek! __[03.__55__ p.m.]_

Alisnya menukik geram.

_(o) Oh, aku tetap melarangmu untuk datang menjemput. __Ingat itu! __[03.__55__ p.m.]_

_(-) __Aku tetap akan datang menunggumu di stasiun__, Jelek__. ^_^ [03.__58__ p.m.]_

Dia terdiam. Bukan tersinggung dipanggil jelek. Semua ini sebab dari tiga karakter-tanda yang menggambarkan wajah tersenyum itu. Kuroko tersenyum. Mungkinkah di seberang sana seorang Kuroko Tetsuya mengirim _email _untuknya sambil tersenyum?

Kagami membenamkan wajah. Menyembunyikan mukanya yang terasa memanas.

Ah, betapa ia rindu dengan sosok mungil itu. Cara matanya berpendar tanpa ekspresi, menyembunyikan keindahan di balik manik _aquamarine_nya. Cara suara datarnya memanggil, menyembunyikan lantunan lembut di balik bibir tipis merah mudanya itu.

Kagami menutup mulut sekuat tenaga. Takut erangan aneh, atau—lebih parah—nama sosok itu melontar keluar sehingga bisa didengar laki-laki paruh baya di seberangnya.

_(o) Hati-hati. __[0__4.1__0 __p.m.]_

Akhirnya kata itulah yang disampaikan Kagami. Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya memang selalu berhasil membuatnya mengalah. Menjadikan ia seperti bukan 'dirinya'. Dan alasan itu sudah cukup untuk menyadarkan perasaan yang telah lama terpendam di lubuk hatinya. Perasaan membuncah tiap kali memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Kuroko sementara mereka tinggal berjauhan terpisah benua.

"Pacarmu?" Gadis bartender tadi telah kembali. Rupanya ia benar-benar tertarik dengan pesona Kagami, karena ia kini sedang mengangkat alisnya menunggu jawaban.

"Ehm... yah, bisa jadi, eh, bukan, maksudku—"

Dia mendecih pelan. "Ah, apapun. Kalau tujuanmu itu Jepang berarti tinggal 10 menit lagi. Pastikan tidak ada barangmu yang tertinggal ya," gadis hitam manis itu tersenyum miris, "Akan repot kalau aku harus mencari alamat dan mengembalikannya padamu, kan?"

"Oh, ya, ...terima kasih?"

"Hm."

Karena telah diingatkan, tanpa berlama-lama lagi Kagami menegak minuman dari gelas berkaki tinggi itu.

"Salam untuk pacarmu."

"Kh—ugh! Uhuk, uhuk!"

Kagami membulatkan mata pada si gadis berbaju putih yang mengangkat bahu polos, seakan tak merasa bersalah karena telah membuatnya tersedak.

Para penumpang seperti dirinya telah mengantre di depan lorong menuju pintu masuk pesawat. Kagami segera merangkul ransel besarnya. Sembari memberikan tiket dan paspor pada petugas, ia sempat melihat jam keberangkatan di _schedule __board_. Kagami tersenyum. Dua belas jam lagi sebelum ia memberikan kejutan kedatangannya di hadapan sang kekasih hati.

Menghela napas panjang, Kagami pun masuk ke dalam kabin pesawat.

* * *

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam bisu. Kuroko memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menghalau angin kencang yang berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan kuning yang berserakan di sepanjang jalan. Sedari ia bertemu Kagami, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang diucapkannya selain 'selamat datang'. Baik ia, maupun pemuda berambut merah gelap itu, keduanya dilingkupi kecanggungan. Empat tahun tak bertemu, dan selama itu sekadar mengirim _email_ atau sesekali menelepon jikalau keduanya kebetulan punya waktu luang, memang telah menjadikan mereka bersikap segan.

Meski begitu, bagi Kuroko, dan bagi Kagami, luapan kebahagian tengah memenuhi masing-masing relung hati mereka. Setelah sekian lama tak pernah bertatap muka akhirnya di sanalah mereka, berjalan berdampingan dengan sebelah tangan saling menggenggam. Membelah jalanan menuju apartemen Kuroko yang di kanan-kirinya dipagari pohon _maple_ berdaun kemerahan.

"Mm—" Kagami kembali diam ketika Kuroko langsung menoleh saat ia baru saja hendak bicara. "Ah, aku cuma mau bilang," Kagami membuang muka, "Karena kau tidak mau, aku jadi tidak membawa sesuatu dari Amerika."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Kuroko menunduk memperhatikan guguran daun basah yang terinjak sepatunya. "Asalkan Kagami-_kun_ tiba dengan selamat..." ujar Kuroko setengah menggumam.

Suara yang tetap sampai di telinga Kagami itu membuat si mantan _ace_ klub basket Seirin setengah mati menahan mukanya yang terasa mendidih.

"H-Hei, t-tapi itu bukan maksudnya aku tidak membawa apapun lho!"

Kuroko menoleh lagi pada Kagami yang dengan salah tingkah merogoh kantong kertas lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"Aku mendapatkannya di toko dekat bandara. Memang bukan dari Amerika, tapi waktu melihatnya aku jadi teringat mukamu—" Kagami berhenti, tidak melanjutkan.

Tanpa bicara ia menyodorkan sebuah boneka biru lembut setinggi tiga kaki. Bentuknya mirip 'arwah air'(?) dengan segitiga putih melingkar di puncak kepala. Lalu wajahnya yang memelas dan mulut kucingnya yang mengingatkan Kuroko pada seniornya di SMA... dia tidak begitu mengenal bentuk apa itu, tapi yang pasti itu boneka. Itu jelas-jelas sebuah boneka...!

"Aku bukan perempuan Kagami-_kun_. Apa maksudmu?" protes Kuroko jengkel.

"...Heh?"

Kagami selalu memperlakukannya seakan dia ini manis dan suka benda-benda berbau manis seperti perempuan. Jelas itu membuatnya kesal. Kuroko menunduk. Memikirkan betapa seringnya Kagami mengirimi ia hadiah tahun baru atau hadiah ulang tahun berupa benda-benda imut yang kebanyakan cuma berfungsi sebagai pajangan. Tapi...

...tapi semua benda itu bewarna biru muda dan ia selalu mengatakan alasan memberikannya karena benda tersebut membuat Kagami ingat padanya. Bukankah itu jauh lebih _manis_?

Kuroko membekap mulut, menahan tawa yang nyaris meledak.

"Apa...!?" Kagami kalang kabut menyembunyikan mukanya yang merona. "Kau menertawaiku... KAU SEDANG MENERTAWAIKU, KAN!? KUROKO!"

"Bu—pft! Permisi Kagami-_kun_, aku ambil bonekanya. Terima kasih."

"O-Ooi...!"

Tanpa aba-aba Kuroko segera berlari menghindar.

...Tapi tidak berhasil. Tangan kokoh Kagami dengan cepat mampu menahan tubuh ringkih itu.

"Setelah lama tidak bertemu dan aku yang kelelahan melakukan perjalan jauh demi pulang ke Jepang..." Kagami tersenyum bagai setan, "Itukah balasan darimu, hah, Kurokoo...?"

Kuroko menatap datar Kagami di atas kepalanya. Dia merasa seakan baru kemarin berpisah dengan seorang Kagami-Taiga-SMA. Nyatanya, kini mereka kembali bertingkah bodoh dan kekanakkan. Ribut seperti dulu. Ah, berapa umur mereka sekarang? Pastinya sudah empat tahun lebih tua...

Kuroko mendorong tengkuk Kagami supaya mendekat lalu mengecup singkat bibirnya. Membiarkan Kagami yang mematung, ia mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur.

Kagami menyeringai. "Eeh? Menantangku, hah? KAU AKAN HABIS MALAM INI, KUROKOO...!"

Dan Kagami pun mengejar _kekasihnya_ yang sudah berada jauh di depan.

**.**

**Selesai? Selesai!**

**.**

**A/N:** Ah, maafkan saya yang telat dua hari dari hari H. Mana ceritanya ngegantung pula! *diinjek panda* Tapi untuk alasan lain, saya senang karna ini adalah fict urutan kesepuluh yang berhasil saya publish. Akhirnya saya bisa jadi author jugaaa... *nangis bombay* terima kasih untuk **Soran Lahmeer**-san aka **taskebab** nun jauh di fandom sana yang telah mewariskan semangat membara pada diriku yang ababil ini. Hiks.

Q: Lalu, harapanmu untuk Kagakuro?

A: Semoga pairing itu langgeng terus di fandom kurobasu dan selamanya jadi canon! Amiiiiiiin...!

Yak, silakan tinggalkan kesan dan kritik-saran di kotak review. Kalau ga mau? Ya udah, lo... gue... END! Bubay!

Sekali lagi, Happy Kagakuro Day! X3


End file.
